


Bumps-a-Daisy

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stephen's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps-a-Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written for the lovely lukadreaming's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Stephen gasped as Cutter's hand smacked his reddened arse, trying to get Cutter to move his leg so he could rut against it.

He keened low in his throat, desperate to come.

“Say it!”

“ _Nick,”_ Stephen whined.

“Say it!”

“Fine. No, I'm not too old for birthday bumps.”

Immediately the blows stopped and Cutter's hand around Stephen’s cock had him seeing stars.


End file.
